I thought
by A1066
Summary: Cara acts on an impulse, causing Kahlan all kinds of distress


Title: I thought…

Author: A1066

Pairing: Cara/Kahlan

Rating: Pg-16

Spoilers: None really

Disclaimer: I don't own a single bit of any of it. And I get nothing for it

Summary: Cara acts on an impulse, causing Kahlan all kinds of distress

A/N: This is my first LOTS fic. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Warnings: Maybe if you squint it seems a little dub-con?

Words: 772

"I thought –" Kahlan breathed out in a rush, trying to gather her thoughts and center herself. "I mean – what about Leo? You and Leo? And—And - Me? When did-" She reached up as she trailed off in confusion, half-heartedly pushing weakly at Cara's leather clad shoulders much to the Mord-sith's smirking amusement. The blonde couldn't really remember the last time she had seen Kahlan so flustered, so unlike the Mother Confessor Supreme Moral Authority of the Midlands. Then again, she had never really gotten to see Kahlan prone beneath her as she leaned in to brush another kiss against the elegant column of her throat. Confessors were practically designed to be stunningly uncomfortable in the presence of anything in the least bit sexual. Cara suspected a lifetime of repression might be part of Kahlan's sudden lack of eloquence.

Kahlan continued to sputter, but her hands curved and the motion of her arms transformed from a pushing to a pulling, drawing the other woman closer. Whether she could admit it to herself or not, Kahlan longed to be touched and to be loved physically – as shocking as she appeared to find Cara's sudden attention, her body welcomed it and it had been a long time since she had feared Cara's motives. They had simply been sitting by the fire, shoulder to shoulder in companionable silence. The pair had split from Richard and Zedd the evening before; while the Seeker followed the compass ever closer to the Stone of Tears, Kahlan had been requested by a distant village to settle a dispute as only a Confessor could. Before Kahlan registered what precisely Cara was about, she had found herself knocked back into her bedroll and pined by the lithe length of the Mord-sith's frame. And then the nearly breathless rambling and stuttering had started.

"What about Leo?" Cara drawled. One of her trademark smirks took up position on her full lips as she lifted them from Kahlan's neck. "I'm not sure what a dead ex-Seeker has to do with our current position." She gestured between herself and Kahlan to illustrate what exactly she meant, though the Confessor was not so flustered as to have missed her meaning without the visuals. The definite panic in Kahlan's eyes gave her pause. She set her hands beside Kahlan's head and levered herself up, taking most of her weight off her.

"I thought you loved him." Kahlan bit her lip, immediately missing the slick feeling of Cara's leather sliding against the bodice of her traveling dress. "And—I guess, I thought you," she blushed and was to overcome to finish her sentence for a moment, "you know…men."

"Have sex with men or prefer having sex with men?" Nothing about sex made Cara squeamish but the blush her words elicited from Kahlan sent a bolt of molten heat toward her already dripping core. Intent on sharing the feeling, she pressed her thigh down between Kahlan's partially spread legs.

"Either?" Kahlan gasped, overcome by growing arousal. She let her head fall to the side, strands of dark hair clinging to the side of her face and spread out across her bedroll around her. Eye contact was out of the question, she decided.

"I have sex with men, but I don't _prefer _it," Cara purred.

"But…you cared for Leo," Kahlan grasped at straws that might make her current situation fit into everything she had previously understood about the world.

"No, you wanted me to care about Leo, so we could both have our little Seekers – a matching pair. You with the Lord Rahl, a woodsguide, and me with my blacksmith. And then we could giggle and talk about them together. " Cara rotated her hips, pressing down into Kahlan rhythmically as she continued to talk. "He was terribly pedestrian in bed. His jokes were terrible and his chest was _hairy_. But, I tried, you wanted me to have feelings. You wanted me to make Leo's presence easier on you, less threatening to you and most importantly to Richard, by pretending we had some sort of legendary love."

Kahlan's eyes closed and her lips parted, letting out short panting breaths unconsciously. The liquid heat was spread from her lower belly out to all of her limbs. Her corset felt too tight, pressing down against her nipples which grew in sensitivity with every precise undulation of Cara's lean frame. The Confessor arched her back, rising to meet Cara and without warning her lips crashed against the blonde's – their first kiss.

It lingered.

"All my feelings are for you and they always have been," Cara murmured against Kahlan's lips. "And I'm beginning to like feelings more and more."


End file.
